I am not Fat
by MoonliteWriter
Summary: A story about Choji. How he copes with his life as the fat kid. WARNING: BAD THINGS, DO NOT TRY AT HOME, NOT REAL
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not Fat!**

**By Moonlite Writer **

**Kapil: Hey everyone…my first angst story! Umm…here is some warnings: This story involves bulimia, emo incidents, and other angsty things… so beware. Umm…This story is about Choji…so umm please read on!

* * *

**

Choji woke up, groaning from his bed as it creaked. Sigh… he hated waking up, especially on **school days**, where he could not hide from _them_. He went downstairs after doing his morning routine.

"Choji, eat some food! I made your favorite! Cinnamon toast crunch topped with cinnamon icing and a 10 piece toast smothered in peanut butter, and some choco-milk." Choji's mother said.

"No thanks mommy! I have to go to _school_" He had never told his mom that he never ate breakfast…though sometimes he told her he would eat at school. Which he did not.

Choji walked to school, knowing what would come next. Soon, a blond girl with her hair up in a ponytail and had blue eyes and a tall long black haired boy came up.

"So Fatso, what did you have for break feast? " Ino asked.

"Oh he probably had his dad…that's why he isn't there." Responded Neji, in which both of them laughed.

Truth was his dad was a spy, and he was never at home. But telling to them is like saying Michael Jackson is a guy…

"Shut up! You guys are annoying!" Choji yelled

"Oh, so the pig talks!" Ino insulted.

The two bullies went off laughing while Choji with his head down walked to school.

_Hopefully this walk might burn off some fat…._thought Choji.

He finally arrived at school and in there he saw his only friend, Sakura. She was the nicest girl in the school who talked, because Hinata was also nice, but hearing her actually socialize is rare. Anyway, Sakura came down and hugged Choji.

"Hey Choji! How are you?" Sakura asked when she saw Choji sad.

"I am fine, the average bullying that's all."

"Oh…do not worry. I'll talk to them!"

"Thank you Sakura!"

Sakura was beautiful. She had long pink hair with ascent of blossoms. Her apple green eyes mesmerized him and her figure was definitely beautiful. Choji has had a crush on her since 1st grade.

---FLASHBACK---

_Fatty Fatty Fatty Fatty ! All the kids on the playground were laughing at him. Choji was only 5, one of the youngest students, but still Ino, and Neji, his main bullies were making fun of him. Sasuke was laughing at him, Shikamaru was Ino's pet _and_ he was also laughing at him. Choji went behind a tree and then Sasuke said: Hope you can fit behind a fat tree—wait that's impossible, you can't even hide behind a continent. You are so damn fat! All of a sudden , Sakura walked up to Choji and held out her hand to help him up. People stopped laughing and Sakura told everyone off. Ever since then Choji has always likes Sakura. _

--END FLASHBACK—

School went on and Choji wrote in his notebook, which he showed the counselor, what people said:

Ino: So the Pig talks, Fatso, Nice stomach, good luck trying to hide it

Neji: Eating his dad, fatty, good fro nothing klutz, No one likes you.

Shikamaru: Piggy! Oink! Bitch, Asshole! Damn Fatty!

Sasuke: Damn Fatso. Impotent Bastard.

After school , Sakura and him went to their counselor, Tsuande.

"Here Ms. Tsuande, This is my notebook."

" Thank you Choji."

"Choji, Tsuande, I have to go, Mom is waiting for me to cook dinner. Bye!"

And with that Sakura left.

"Hmm." Tsuande said as she read the notebook.

"Choji, like I say, I have only one solution. Please do not eat so much"

"Its not easy Miss! (A.N: I know how he feels, everyone tells me that and I say that. But they do not understand... :( Sigh…Poor Choji.)

"Well Choji, sorry to say, but you are already diabetic and you have low esteem, I cannot really do anything…since you are only 12. But I have some bad news...This is my last time seeing you…I am retired now."

"WHAT!" Choji cried.

"Well…my husband is waiting for me at home…we are moving to China… Well good-bye Choji!"

Choji first left the room crying and then Tsuande left the room quietly.

Choji came back home and he told his mom that he's not hungry. He goes to his room and gets his secret stash of candy. He eats some and then goes to the bathroom to barf it all up. He comes out, after cleaning the room, and goes back to his room.

_This is not fair. Tsuande was the only other one I talked to, why does she have to move. She is like a second mother to me. I love her so much…sonly love. Why me! _

After that Choji falls asleep, with tears staining his cheek.

* * *

**Kapil: Oh my god…I feel Choji's pain. Poor Choji…I have to tell my readers something. A part of this story is some of my emotions. Yes I am fat. I feel some of his pain. Sigh…If anyone wants to add any parts to the next chapter, please review and then Put in some ideas. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_I AM NOT FAT!_**

**By Moonlite Writer. **

**Kapil: Thanks fro reviewing. FYI…I like finishing my angst stories quick…so then I can get my emotions out. Here is a recap of what happened last chapter:**

_Chojis life as a fatty, his best friend and his crush, his most confident moving away, a case of him being bulimic, and him crying_

Choji sighed. His stomach was grumbling from not eating. He wanted to be slim, so Sakura would one day fall in love him. It was one day after most confided friend moved away…so Choji was stuck, bottled up with emotions, Love, Hope, Anger, Jealousy , etc. He wished he could talk to Tsuande again and get rid of his emotions. Sakura also listened to him, but she was popular. She was really busy, so she did not as much time to listen to Choji. Choji started sobbing (his parents are at work) and threw his food. He wanted to be **SKINNY**. Why him? He always asked himself. He was a klutz, ugly fool, fat pig, lovesick puppy, emo fatty, etc. The list could go on forever… Soon his bus arrived and Choji walked onto the bus(A/N It was raining) and here started the insults.

"Fatty! Move I cant breathe!" said TenTen

"Why are you here, you can't fit into a seat?" Neji remarked

"Pigs do not ride buses!" laughed Shikamaru

"I think it was a eclipse…no wait it was Choji" Ino taunted

"Good lucking finding a seat" Rock Lee joked

"The bus will tip over because of you!" Kiba predicted

Choji stayed silent because he knew he would get in trouble. It was not fair, the bus driver never noticed him getting taunted.

--FLASHBACK—

"_Hey Fatty move, no one likes you here" Sasuke growled_

"_Stupid ugly fucking pig" Shikamaru yelled_

_Choji was on the bus and he was trying to find a seat. All of a sudden Ino comes up and says:_

"_Hey you fucking asshole, you ate my lunch, I was starved yesterday! I hate you motherfucker!"_

_This pissed Choji off. This was his first time on the bus and the bus driver was also laughing at Choji. Choji could not find a seat and he was walking to the driver when the driver started and Choji fell and hit himself. He told the bus driver that he fell and the bus driver laughed and said:_

"_I am surprised you did not cause an earthquake!"_

_Then Choji tried to ignore that and said no one would let him sit with them. The bus driver yelled at him saying to stop being a fat pig (some kids snickered) and sit down. Choji cried where and the driver just told him to sit down. This was not fair. At the end, the bus driver suspended him because he did not sit down on the seat. _

--END FLASHBACK—

Finally he got a seat with Hinata and she looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry" Choji said sadly

Hinata nodded and mouthed Its okay.

The bus stopped and the bus driver got frustrated that it would not work so then he walked up to Choji and said

"You fatty! The bus stopped because of you! Get out of this bus. You get suspended form the bus."

"B-But sir…Its raining."

"Too bad!"

Choji got out of the bus and cried when the bus left. He walked home…which was closer and cried all the way home.

**Kapil: Whoa! I really tortured Choji! Sorry dude. **

**Choji: Its fine…atleast people will learn the truth of my feelings.**

**Kapil: True…anyway…review if you want…**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I AM NOT FAT!_**

**By Moonlite Writer. **

Kapil: Thanks for reviewing. This chapter is going to be based on themisticunicorn review.Sorry if you had reviewed an idea, I maybe did not find it fit…I am really truly sorry :(

Recap: _Choji remembers his experience on his first bus ride and how much he hated it. He has an emotion blast at home. He also gets kicked off the bus because the bus driver thinks Choji broke the bus with his fatness.._

**Choji is at school right now and it has block periods( A/N: Meaning some classes are longer than others by an hour.) and the final class of the day which he hates is:**

**GYM CLASS!**

**Choji thought to himself: **_Two hours in gym class…like 45 minutes was not enough._

**He entered the gym in his gym uniform which was really tight. He had that pang in his heart that he would want to go and tell Ms. Tsuande about it.**

"**Hey Hey Hey…no wait…isn't that your line?" Temari of the 10th grade taunted. **

"**Hey little meat ball! You look so juicy and plump that I can just eat you" Taunted the star of the football team, Kankuro. **

"**Shut up! Aren't you two supposed to be in class?"**

"**No puny 9th grader, we are aiding Mr. Iruka for P.E!" Temari said smugly. **

"**Oh great…" muttered Choji as he walked into the locker room. This was one of these places he despises. Choji thought that everyone will make fun of him and they will make fun of his colored tidy whities. He went in sulking, trying to avoid his locker row. **

"**Hey! Can you help me dude?" a perky blonde haired teen asked.**

"**Why, are you new?" Choji asked sternly, for people were starting to notice him in the room. **

"**Yeah dude. Umm… what you need help with?" **

"**My locker is 18B…where is it?"**

"**Oh…mine is 17B, it is kind of right next to mine."**

"**Oh thanks dude!"**

"**Your welcome."**

"**Why don't you change?"**

"**Look, I do not even know you, and KEEP OUT OF MY BUISNESS!" Choji bellowed. **

"**O-Okay dude…. Do not do that again." The teen said, a little frightened. **

"**Fine…sorry…what's your name? My name is Choji."**

"**My name is Naruto…hey doesn't your name mean butterfly?" Naruto said a little to loud.**

**Kids started snickering and Choji felt tears coming into his eyes, so he left in a huff. **

♦**P.E TIME! ♦**

**All the kids were lined up and waiting for there teacher Iruka to come and do attendance. Iruka came in and called each name one by one:**

"**Ino?"**

"**Here and changed!"**

"**Shikamaru?" **

"**Sigh…here…and changed.."**

"**STOP SIGHING! Anyway, Hinata?"**

"…**here….changed…"**

"**Good…but speak up next time. Neji?"**

"**Here and changed to the best."**

"**Excellent! TenTen?"**

"**Here and changed to my new dress that I got from the store and it sure cost a-"**

"**TenTen, I do not want to hear your life story. Rock Lee?"**

"**HERE sir and changed sir!"**

"**We are not in the military! Sakura?"**

"**Here Mr. Iruka and I have changed."**

"**Good. Our new student, Naruto?"**

"**Here…but I forgot to bring some clothes."**

"**Please bring it tomorrow, or else I will have to lower you grade by 2."**

"**Sure!"**

"**Anyway…Choji?"**

"**Uh…I am here."**

"**Did you change?" Iruka said sternly.**

"**Uhh…I forgot my clothes." **

"**Again?"**

"**Sorry."**

"**Anyway, Choji meet me after class. Today we are going to do free day, the hoops are open, the dance room is open, and the pom-pom section is open. Please go to a section in which you will be comforted." **

**All of the kids went to the section in which they preferred. Choji though thought to try his luck at basketball. Choji arrived at the basketball section where Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were at. **

"**Hey Choji! Wanna play some Basketball?" Naruto asked happily.**

"**Uhh…I'll just watch."**

"**Ah…look the fatty is going to shoot some hoops…if he could even lift the ball!" Neji laughed.**

"**You know what Neji, the basketball looks like a stick compared to Choji." Shikamaru taunted.**

"**Guys shut up!" Naruto threatened.**

"**Awwww…the new kid is gay for Choji."**

"**SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Choji bellowed. **

**Choji then saw some girls in the bleachers whispering to each other and giggling. **

_Probably laughing at me…: (_

**Choji aimed up his shot and missed. Shikamaru was literally dying of laughter and Neji had called all the other kids and they started to laugh. Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were telling everyone to shut up (well Hinata was not really, but she wasn't laughing) but no one listened. Choji really wished Tsuande was here so he tell her this. Mr. Iruka was probably flirting with the Nurse, Ms.Anko . Kankuro was laughing really hard and Temari was telling all her friends that Choji a.k.a the meatball had missed a shot. Choji started to feel tears and ran to the bathroom. He _extremely _wanted Tsuande to be here. **

**Luckily, the bell rang and the kids left the gym. Choji went to his locker and when he left his locker, he saw his mother there, crying in front of his principle, Mr. Hokage.**

"**I cannot believe this happened!"**

"**Its okay…I will let Choji leave for a couple of days."**

"**Oh thank you!"**

**Choji's heart was relieved! He was going to miss school! He was so happy that he was going to miss school. **

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**Choji went to the grocery store with his mom (he found out that his uncle had died) all sad and was pouting to go home. His mom told him to get grapes from the C section. He agreed without a smile and went to the "C" section. **

**He got some grapes and started to leave until he saw a familiar voice. He turned around and his eyes grew big as to what he saw!**

**Kapil: Ah…a cliffhanger. Sorry. Well please review . **


	4. Chapter 4

**_I AM NOT FAT!_**

**By Moonlite Writer**

**Kapil: Welcome to I am not fat part 4, where we found out who Choji saw.**

Choji's eyes were big. He saw something that broke his heart in two. Something he wanted, but not in this manner. It was…his beloved counselor Tsuande!

"Hahahaha, there was once this student, Choji, yeah, he was a pain In the ass! I mean he cried about everything, but I mean Anko, he is so godamn fat! I told him that I am moving to China so he would get off my ass." Tsuande laughing with her fellow friend, Nurse Anko.

Choji ran with the grapes crying and quickly put them in the cart and ran to the restroom. He felt so betrayed. His only help was gone, now he was alone. He trusted noone now, except his beautiful little cherry blossom.

Choji decided to try and kill himself. He got his scarf and tied it to the hook in the bathroom.

_No, I should just choke myself. _

Choji untied his scarf and started strangling himself. He started feeling light and he soon fell to the ground. He had passed out due to lack of oxygen.

He could sense little but he could hear someone opening the door and calling the ambulance. He suddenly just got knocked out.

Choji's mother was crying. Her husband had been killed from a mission now her son was on the verge of death. She eagerly waited the door to open and the doctor to console her.

It happened in a way.

The doctor came out, removing his stethoscope.

"Ms. Choji?"

"Yes?"

"I am terribly sorry."

Kapil: Ha…another cliffie. I am just soo evil. Its right now 2 in the morning and I am tired. So goodnight!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapil: Hey Everybody!! Sorry for not updating in such a long time, damn school! Anyway, I am going to finish this story, so please read oh, and this is mostly a chapter with everyone but Choji.

I AM NOT FAT!!

"I am terribly sorry" The doctor had told Mrs. Choji.

"W-W-W-What? Doctor Jones, was is it??" His mom said, about to cry.

"He has developed cancer…."

All of a sudden, Mrs. Choji heard a scream and footsteps running. But before she could see the owner of the scream, it had ran off.

"Like Oh my god, Shika! I am like serious like totally!" Ino said, talking on the phone.

"Riiiight Ino, what did the fat ass do to you now? Please tell me that you aren't starting the whore job yet."

"That's next week! Anyway, I was in the hospital, visiting my aunt, who has brain cancer. I heard it and I ran!"

"Heard what? Hello!?"

"Choji…a.k.a…Fat Ass, has CANCER!!"

"Hahahahahaha! Probably from like eating McDonalds every day!"

"Yeah…but still…"

"Look, Ino, your goddamn sexy, hot, and popular. If you want to hang with the fat ass over there, dying because of Ronald McDonald, don't come crying to me like a bitch when everyone hates you."

"Trueee….ooh, My devilish mind thought up of something…why not we tell the school!"

"…."

"Hello?"

"Ino…that's gay."

"You're a lesbian!!"

"…Anyway, then everyone, will be like ahh, you poor fat ass."

"True, well talk to you later, I think my first customer is here!"

"Who?"

"Sasuke!"

"Uh, well…see you at school!"

End.

Kapil: Wow, I actually took a while to write this short version. Sorry, I had school hell, and writers block. But I feel better and I should finish this story by…hmmm… in a month or less!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kapil: Sorry, also the uploading thing in Fanfiction was not working. So here you go.

--Note, An angsty ending is going to be the ending. But due to reviews and PM's, people have wanted a happy ending. So now there is going to be LAST CHAPTER A, which is the happy ending, and LAST CHAPTER B, the angsty ending. Anyway, enjoy the story --

Choji was released from the hospital and was on his way to school. He came in, just waiting for the insults to arrive. But instead they did not.

"Strange, oh well, be optimistic _she _always said." Choji thought aloud, as he walked to his class.

At lunch, Choji was actually happy. His self proclaimed rival Naruto was not here, and the Hinata who was a wimp wasn't here either. Just him and Sakura….

"Hey Choji-kun!" Sakura said, smiling

"Kun?" Choji said, blushing

"Yeah, we're best friends, so why not?"

"True."

"Heey Fat ass!"

_Here it comes…_ Choji thought, closing his eyes.

"Why are you hiding? I have an announcement to make!" Ino said, evilly.

He looked up, but in the future, he would think that he shouldn't have.

"HEEEEEEEELO Fellow students! Guess what? As the self proclaimed hotness queen of the school, I ,Ino Yanamanka , have an announcement to make, regarding our fellow student Choji. I was at the hospital yesterday, and I came to brighten up the atmostphere with my sexiness, when I heard our "good friend" here…has cancer! And as a good "friend" I will say what he wants to say. He ate McDonalds 24/7, so he has cancer."

Sakura gasped and Choji started to cry.

People started hugging Choji and cooing him. He did not fucking care, he wanted to rape Ino so bad, that she would be crying in pain. He hated that fucking whore. What right did she have to mess up his life?

In almost every class, everyone was whispering at Choji, pointing at him, laughing at him, and all that stuff. He wished they would leave him alone…

Choji eventually called his mom to pick him up…

The next day, Choji hated his life even more now, he just wanted to die! His mother told him he could stay home from school today, so he did that when his mother was at work. Choji walked into his room, closed the door, and locked it.

_Hanging didn't work… _Choji thought

He pulled down the blinds and turned off the lights.

(A/N This is the closest song and the song I was listening to when writing this. I thought it would fit in. I just want to live by Good Charlotte )

_I need an alarm system in my house  
So I know when people are creeping about  
These people are freaking me out (these days)  
It's getting hectic everywhere that I go  
They wont leave me alone  
There's things they all wanna know_

Choji emptied his pockets full of sym**pathetic** notes.

_I'm paranoid of all the people I meet  
Why are they talking to me?  
And why can't anyone see?_

Choji then sat down next to his bed, crying and running his hands through his hair.

_I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live _

_Just wanna live_

_Just wanna live_

_Just wanna live _

Choji pulled out something shiny from under his bed, something shiny and _sharp_

_I rock a law suit when I'm going to court  
A white suit when I'm getting divorced  
A black suit at the funeral home  
And my birthday suit when I'm home alone  
Talking on the phone got an interview  
With the Rolling Stone they're saying  
"Now you're rich and now you're famous fake ass girls all know your name  
And Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous your first hit arenâ€™t you ashamed"  
Of the life, of the life, of the life weâ€™re living_

He took out a mini Korean kitchen knife and laughed crazily as he cried.

_I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live_

_Just wanna live_

_Just wanna live_

_Just wanna live_

Choji stroked the blubbery arm of his with the knife, making a slight trail of scratches.

_Stop your messing around boy  
Better think of your future  
Better make some good plans boy  
Said every one of my teachers  
Look out better play it safe you'll never know what hard times will come your way  
We say where we're coming from  
We've already seen the worst that life can bring_

Choji then looked up at the ceiling… and BAM! He stuck the knife in his arm, with blood spilling out, spoiling the carpet.

_Now we get expect it everywhere that we go  
All the things that they say  
Yeah we already know_

Choji soon fainted from the blood loss, alone, in the dark abyss of his room….

_I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live("just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live")  
I just wanna live("just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live")  
I just wanna live("just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live")  
I just wanna live("just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live")  
I just wanna live_


	7. Chapter 7

I am not fat!!! 

Other Chapter

By Moonlitewriter

This chapter is dedicated to one of my reviewers, Artemis 85. She wanted Sakura to come in the window when Choji cut himself. Though they will not have mad sex, there will be a romantic spark between the two. Hope you like it Artemis 85 and this is not a chapter dedicated to the story.

Happy Holidays!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choji was slowly fainting in this dark and cold abyss, leaving him alone to the cruel unfair world of death.

---------------

Sakura rode her bike as fast as she could, for Choji crying, plus, Choji not at school, multiplied by Choji once trying to hang himself did not equal happy thoughts. She had ran from school at lunch time, hoping to get through to Choji before he did something…_drastic_..

---------------

Choji suddenly felt cold , his vision faltering, his body turning numb…

--------------

Sakura finally reached Chojis house with blisters in abundance on her legs. She looked around for a window. She finally found one, but her heart stopped.

_C-C-Closed…the…blinds….eep…_

Sakura threw her bike and ran to the window with a deathly aura surrounding it. She took a breath, preparing her self for a corpse, and ran through the window, hurting herself in the process. She saw Choji's body slumping near the bed, with a …'

_Red…BLOOD!_

Sakura ran to check his pulse, and was greatly relieved that his pulse was drowning, but still intact. Without further ado, Sakura ran to the nearest phone and dialed 911…

-----------

_5 hours later_

Choji woke up, in great pain, especially his arm in the bandage…

_BANDAGE?!_

Choji stopp up, his heart beating fast, this wasn't his room, but a bright white room with medical objects in the area.

_Hospital…Ooh…Wait…I know, When I had cut myself, I must have…but…who…I wanted to die... but who…Mom it couldn't be, but …_

"How do you feel Choji?" A gentle soothing voice asked, flooding Choji with warmth before he recognized…

"SAKURA!" Choji screamed, looking at his pink haired infatuation.

"Choji…" Sakura said, her eyes flooding with care

"How…Why…When….Where…?" Choji asked confused

"I had got worried for you and…" Sakura recited, telling every detail of her adventure.

Choji noticed she had lots of bandages near her thighs and a big one on her arm.

"Sakura…what happened?"

"I….I first sped on my bike, enabling blisters to come and then when I broke the glass, I got stabbed in the arm."

"Sakura…"

There was moment of eerie silence between the two, and Choji quickly covered himself in his blanket to hide his flushed face of his thoughts of Sakura

"Choji, what happened?"

"N-N-Nothing…" Choji hid

"Choji….why are you flushed?" Sakura asked gently, uncovering the blanket

"N-N-No reason…"

"Uh, ok, well if you ever want to talk to me about something, don't hesitate."

"Okay…" Choji said, hoping she would leave him to think of her.

_Awww…Choji looks so cute blushing…wait…cute?! _

_Awww…my cherry blossom saved me… wait… saved me?!_

_I have a boyfriend!_

_I am the man!_

_What is this new feeling?_

_Why do I have a stronger feeling?_

_Is it…_

_Love?_

----------------

Well hoped you liked it Artemis 85 and see you guys later!


	8. Chapter 8

I am not fat!!! 

By Moonlitewriter

Kapil: I liked the idea of Artemis 85's thing, so I made it a part of the real story And this is the semi final chapter, before the A and B Chapter, which is the A is the happy ending, and B is the,…

Well, on forth

---------

Choji was back in school , not willingly though. Sakura and her boyfriend (A/N: I guess the chapter where it shows Naruto using Chojis absence to ask out Sakura was not here. Hes an evil one I tell you, only liked Choji for his girl) Naruto were there to welcome him back, but every now and then Naruto would scowl for a reason unknown.

"So Tubby, hows life with your cancer?" Naruto asked, as pleasantly as possible to impress Sakura.

But luckily for Choji, Sakura caught on

"Naruto, go to your class, Choji and I have to talk." Sakura said coldy, which would scare the living hell out of anyone, as it did to Naruto.

Choji stood in the hall alone with his true love, waiting to hear what she said.

"Choji…are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, taking medicine now."

"I see, well, wanna come over and hang out?"

"Sure"

And after that, the day went smoothly, with the silence of every class as Choji walked in.

-----

After school, Choji walked over to Sakura's wearing cologne,

_Don't want to smell bad_

He knocked on her door and inside he saw Sakura was cooking something. He smelled the fragrance and instantly loved it.

"What are you cooking?"

"Your favorite—Chicken Lo Mein."

Choji's heart went wild. She knew his favorite food! His mom didn't even know it till this date

"How…How…How did you know?"

"Choji-kun, we are like best friends, so how do I not know?"

Again there was that eerie silence , but it was broken by a knock.

"COMING!" Sakura screamed

Outside was Naruto, who scowled at Choji.

"Hey Tubby! Hey Sweetie!" Naruto said, before kissing Sakura on the cheek prolonged to hurt poor little Choji

Choji wanted to cry again, but he held it back.

----

"Hahahaha!" Sakura laughed with that laugh which could probably hypnotize anyone.

_Do Do Da Da Do Do_

Sakura's phone went off as she ran to get it, leaving the blond and brunette alone.

Finally, after a minute or so:

"Hey Tubby, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked angrily

"Sakura invited me"

"Fine, but she's my girlfriend, so back off okay?" Naruto scowled

"F-F-Fine" Choji muttered, scared

"But seriously dude, lose some weight. I can help, its so easy. And you look so fugly right now, it's a wonder how Sakura even likes you. Why not come over and I can give you a makeover and maybe help you lose some weight okay fatty?" Naruto said, icily.

Before Choji could respond,

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, now both boys noticing the pink haired one was standing during Naruto's taunt.

"Hey Sweets, whats up?" Naruto asked

"Naruto…before I lost my temper and dump you…leave"

Naruto turned red and stood up

"You whore! What the fuck is your problem? I am hot, handsome, skinny! This Pilsberry man is fat, fugly and stupid! What do you see in him what you don't see in me?!"

Sakura icily said: "Love"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything was silent. If you dropped even a feather, it could create a sound.

Naruto stared at Sakura in disbelief, and Choji's heart stopped.

"W-W-What?!" Naruto said, almost spazzing.

"Love." Sakura said, emotionlessly.

"…..Sakura…umm….I…" A very befuddled Choji said, blushing madly.

"Naruto, all I see in your eyes are lust. You only like me because you think I'm pretty. "Sakura said in that tone, which was like a speaker

"W-W-WHAT?!?! What the hell? I love you!" Naruto said, now reaching his spazzing point

"Really, then tell me. If I was fat, ugly, and had cancer, would you still date me?"

"You know what, I don't have time for these fucking questions."

"Tell me."

"Fine, I wouldn't. Sakura, you're hot and popular, why leave it for this fatty?"

"Like I said, love in his eyes. I knew Choji had a crush on me (In which Choji blushed madly) since I was in his room, where he had a picture of me in a heart filled frame. I've been to your house, and I see pictures of many girls, a small portion of me. He loves me for who I am, not what I look like. So please, before I get angry, leave."

"Fuck you!" Naruto said, giving both Choji and Sakura the finger and leaving, shutting the door hard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"S-S-S-Sakura?" Choji nervously said

"Choji…" A caring voice uttered

"I'm….sorry."

"For what?"

"For….loving you." Choji said, almost crying

"What do you mean? I like you also." Sakura said, confused.

"But, I have cancer, I can die any day. And you want to risk your emotions for that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Sakura…"

"Choji…"

The two got closer and closer before the gap between them was filled with a warm kiss. The two locked lips and smooched for a bit, before stopping and blushing madly.

" pant…pant…Choji…" Sakura said, panting

"cough…cough….wheez….wheez…" Choji was wheezing very dangerously and had trouble breathing, his lungs clogging up.

"Choji….Choji…CHOJI!"

Choji fainted, his eyes closed and Sakura ran to the phone, dialing 911. (Wow, Choji likes to faint a lot) and calling the police…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kapil: That was the semi final chapter. Let me remind you, A is the happy ending chapter, while B is the angsty ending. Hoped you liked it!


	9. Chapter A

I am not fat!!!

By Moonlitewriter

Kapil: This is chapter A, the happy ending one. Enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choji woke up, yawning. He felt good, so good he wanted to go jog. He looked at the pink girl sleeping next to him, looking so angelic. He remembered how he survived his cancer and had gotten it done with, with the help of Sakura and her never ending love.

They had gotten married two years after school, and were happy. Choji, due to his obesity, was infertile, but it hadn't affected anything. For later, Sakura was found to be un concieveable. Strange what life does...

Choji walked out, in his golden colored silk pajamas, which he had gotten for $6000.00. He and Sakura had saved up money slowly and soon saved about $9,000,000.00 but that didn't matter much. Choji had wrote a book about discrimination against obese people, and since many were obese, many read it, and many dollars came.

So the big mansion, servants, and professional chef all lived together as a happy family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choji still worked though, at McDonalds. It was strange though, he owned probably 5 McDonalds in the city, but still worked as an employee to get more evidence for his case . Choji decided, before work, he would go take a look around town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choji quickly dressed in a green silk jogging suit. He stepped outside and absorbed the sun's rays. He had lost 17 pounds last year and already lost 10 pounds currently. Heck, once Sakura and him were taking a jog, many woman looked at Sakura with envy, and this was before they became rich.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Choji jogged and looked to see what had become of the town. If you were an ordianry person, nothing had changed, but to Choji, the whole town was alien.

He walked by the Pig Palace, but then reflected on his surprise. Ino had gotten pregnant with Shikamaru and he ditched her for another girl, so she was stuck with this child and her whoring job.

----------------------------------------

Choji then heard barking, and saw Kiba, walking about 50 dogs. The poor man's wife Hinata had died due to suicide and the man was like...an old widow and cats,...obsessed.

Choji then looked at the side, Sasuke was sitting there, with a flea infested beard and 2434 days old of clothes that he has never changed.

Choji walked over and donated about 5 dollars to Sasuke and kept on living his life. He then saw Neji and TenTen. Well, not them, but their grave. Neji had married TenTen without his parents permission and had been considered dead to them. Now, no one knows where the two are.

Our hero then saw Rock Lee, in a wheel chair. He might have been the star, but due to a fatal accident, he was crippled.

Finally, Choji stopped by a grave and read it outloud

"Tsuande"

The woman had gotten into a drunk driving accident, killing her friend also.

Choji felt sympathy for all of the people in this place, it was so bad. But his inner self was happy, these people were very mean to him and secretly felt they deserved it. Choji chuckled, the bus driver he had was now his plumber, he despised that man and delightfully clogged the toilets.

---------------------------

Choji arrived home, wiping his brow and looking at his beautiful wife who was smiling radiently today.

"What happened?" Choji asked, as he grabbed an apple.

"I'm pregnant."

Choji almost choked of happiness when he heard that

"What?!"

"Apparently, somehow, our infertility disappeared for a bit and we had...and now theres a Choji junior inside me."

"No, a Sakura jr."

"No Choji!"

The coupled smiled and soon broke into a warm kiss. They loved their life, nothing could ever go wrong.

---------------------

"And thats how your grandfather lived the rest of his life." An old woman with green eyes told her grandchildren.

"Wow! Our grandpa is so cool!" Mika , a little pink haired female said.

"I know! I wish I was like him!" Jong said, admiring his similar brown haired grampa.

Sakura looked at a portrait of her Late husband, Choji and smild

"I love you Choji."

And people may have thought her crazy, but she heard it crystal clear.

"I love you Sakura."


	10. Chapter B

I am not fat!!!

By Moonlitewriter

Kapil: This is chapter B…the angsty one. Well, try and enjoy

---------------------------

Sakura awoke, the dark sun's rays slamming against her. She looked around, her room was a pigsty. She yawned and got out of bed, and wiped away her dried tears.

00000000000

Every night since that certain day, she had cried. She didn't care about anything now. She was pregnant with Naruto's child, but still, secretly she didn't love him. She was now one of the most popular ladies around town, due to her looks, intelligence, ego, personality, and her story. She was an author, and had written a story, something famililar yet out of mind. It was about a fat boy, a slim girl, and a tragic love.

00000000000000

She put on decent clothes and stepped outside. Naruto was at work, supposedly, but she knew better. He was most likely in the shower, wet and sticky, with Ino, his secretary.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned; It was Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hola!"

"Uh, hi guys."

"D-D-D-Do you want to come to the mall with us? Kiba is buying clothes for our baby."

Sakura smiled, Hinata and Kiba were having their third child.

"No, I am going to take a walk."

"Fine…" Shikamaru said lazily, following the couple with nothing to do.

000000000000000

Sakura started walking to the Ramen Restaurant, but once she confirmed she wasn't being followed, she took a detour and ran to a creepy place: A graveyard.

0000000000000000000

She had remembered that day, Choji and her were kissing and he started having an attack. The ambulance came and took him away and that was the last she saw him breathing.

Choji had died, 10 minutes after reaching the hospitable. The world had crashed down on Sakura, her throat having a drought when she picked up the phone.

000000000000000000000

Sakura bent her head down in front of a grave, and tears started to fall. Oh, she was used to them, those glittering balls of water, falling.

She looked up at the grave with shiny eyes and read in her mind what is said:

R ST N P CE Chojee

She cried, they didn't care that they didn't finish the grave, or spelled his name wrong. She cried even more when she looked down

Words were scribbled on the stone, such as:

"Fatass"

"I hate you fucking fatty"

"I don't like you"

"FATTTTTTTY!"

But in pink marker, always there with a lip mark, said

"I love you."

0000000000000

Kapil: This may not seem much, but I like this ending. And also, I had more sad ideas ,like describing Choji dying, but that…was….too deep. Well, hoped you like I am not fat If anyone has ideas for another story I could write, I would love it. Oh, and review please


End file.
